The present invention concerns substituted (3-loweralkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines having pharmaceutically useful properties.
Hypertension in man and other animals can be treated with various chemical agents. One such class of agents is that known as the .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents or .beta.-blockers. While this class of agents can have antihypertensive activity, the onset of this activity is generally gradual. The structure and activity of .beta.-blockers is generally discussed in "Clinical Pharmacology and Therapeutics" 10, 252, 306 (1969). Substituted carbocyclic aryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are disclosed in British patent No. 1,206,320, British patent No. 1,304,303 U.S. Pat. No. 3,644,636, U.S. Pat. No. 3,459,782, Belgian patent No. 707,050 and Netherlands patent No. 69.07700. Substituted N-heteroaryl .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents are also disclosed in German application No. 2,406,930, its counterpart South African patent No. 74 28204, British patent No. 1,305,644, Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 16, 1113-1114 (1973) and Journal of Medicinal Chemistry 15, 1321 (1972).
Another class of anti-hypertensive agents are the vasodilators. Vasodilators, however, normally cause undesirable tachychardia.
Novel substituted (3-loweralkylamino-2-R.sub.1 O-propoxy)pyridines have been discovered. These compounds have antihypertensive activity of rapid onset. Many of the compounds also have vasodilator activity and are .beta.-adrenergic blocking agents.